<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>东京滞留 by Shadowmancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634052">东京滞留</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer'>Shadowmancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他只知道将自始至终不曾解释。<br/>他只知道将自始至终不曾回头，咣啷咣啷地叫他一人滞留在这个他出生的城市<br/>[兔+将，无CP]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>东京滞留</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">十年后再见他，</p><p class="western">已经十年。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">东京。</p><p class="western">800万人口，2162平方公里，二十三个区，十四条主交通线。</p><p class="western">有无数的理由不会相遇，相遇的时候却没有一个理由回避。</p><p class="western">Hiroto呆呆注视橱窗外那人：黑发，耳朵上干干净净，鼻梁的弧度可算俊朗， 与Hiroto记忆中的模样差了太多。</p><p class="western">将，将君，小原一将，此时此刻该用哪一个称呼呢？</p><p class="western">窗外的他偏了偏头，Hiroto不自觉屏息。那人的眼，在东方人中并不多见，轮廓姣好如一瓣莲。头一回见面时，Hiroto懵懂地想难道偏北方的人都长这样，说好听点是与众不同：比如当年那位漂亮得有些作孽的贝斯，比如曾经自称队长的鼓手，笑起来活像某种爱好蜂蜜的哺乳动物。</p><p class="western">他终于看到了Hiroto，诧异眨眼。Hiroto耳朵里隆隆响，连绵不断的问号碾过去：他能认出我么？他还记得我么？他会主动招呼说好久不见么？他会伪装陌生转身离开么？</p><p class="western">铃叮地一响，十年未见的小原一将推门进来，眯着眼笑。早已不能被称为少年的脸，那笑也不是当年的一嘴乱牙。</p><p class="western">“嗨。”</p><p class="western">Hiroto抱紧怀里的吉它。而今他更偏爱厚重的民谣吉它，弹累了可以倚靠上去。“啊，小原君，真巧。”</p><p class="western">小原一将抬头打量：不大的店面挂满了琴，枫木的桃花心木的迷彩的缺角的全透明的。Hiroto望着他侧脸，有些发怔。</p><p class="western">十年前他也是这样仰着头，等待即将到来的列车。Hiroto站在他身边，手心的汗浸湿了将的旅行袋。</p><p class="western">那时候将把头发重新染回黑色并剪短，唇角的银珠子也摘去。头天晚上Hiroto看着他收拾行李，把那些首饰用软纸包好了放进盒里。他做这一切的时候仿佛祭祀，祭祀自己终于决心丢弃的初衷，梦想，张扬，反叛，那些盛开过绚烂过，最终也只能被标注为过往的所有。</p><p class="western">“Hiroto，Hiroto？”</p><p class="western">Hiroto骤然惊醒，摇摇头对小原一将咧出两颗门牙。“啊不好意思，你刚才说什么？”</p><p class="western">“这间店是你的？不错啊。”</p><p class="western">Hiroto笑笑，去随手拨个合弦。“呃，够吃够穿。”</p><p class="western">“这些年好么？”小原一将绕到屋角的吉它支架背后，指尖慢吞吞在琴颈上寻觅。</p><p class="western">“还好。你呢？什么时候来东京的？”</p><p class="western">“我那年考的就是庆应大学。”</p><p class="western">将垂头，手指断断续续拨，节奏音准都是一蹋糊涂。换了别人Hiroto绝对砸本杂志过去。</p><p class="western">然而是这个人，然而是这首歌。Hiroto曾经掰着手教他的，一边教一边敲他头说你这辈子除了麦克风，恐怕还真学不会别的乐器了。</p><p class="western">将停住，抬头说啊还是忘了。</p><p class="western">忘了，还是不愿怀念？Hiroto耸耸肩，并不追究。“到东京了也不来找我？真过分。”</p><p class="western">将松开琴弦。“对不起。”</p><p class="western">曾经他也说对不起。<em>对不起，我要走了。</em>真挚得无可挽回。</p><p class="western">轻轻巧巧一句话，碾碎十年光阴。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">那是个午后，有阳光，无云。</p><p class="western">Hiroto呆坐在地板上，看高个头的下手吉它和生着猫眼的主唱瘫在沙发上呼哧呼哧喘气。俩人出手都不轻，嘴角瘀青。</p><p class="western">Tora跳起来扯了将衣领，咬牙切齿问你改不改口。</p><p class="western">将闷声摇头。</p><p class="western">Saga拦住又要爆发的Tora。“算了，人各有志。”</p><p class="western">第二天将独自搭了返回家乡的列车，咣啷咣啷地退出所有人的生活。去送他的只有Hiroto。他不知道当时自己带着怎样的神色，求恳还是迷茫。</p><p class="western">他只知道将自始至终不曾解释。</p><p class="western">他只知道将自始至终不曾回头，咣啷咣啷地叫他一人滞留在这个他出生的城市。</p><p class="western">那一刻Hiroto前所未有地痛恨东京。</p><p class="western">每一秒，每一秒都以同样的热情在孕育着也在毁灭着的东京。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“你还是这么喜欢吉它啊。”</p><p class="western">Hiroto望着将：他看上去像个真正的大人。黑呢外套配了灰上衣，手指干干净净，腕上那只表式样简洁。笑起来不多一分亲昵不少一分礼貌。</p><p class="western">他已成长，而Hiroto依旧染着红头发戴着繁重戒指，向他人贩卖自己破碎的摇滚梦。到底是我们当中的哪一位拒绝清醒。</p><p class="western">“将，你不后悔？”</p><p class="western">话音刚落Hiroto吓了一跳。原来这个问题纠结已久，没注意就借了自己喉咙跳出来。</p><p class="western">“我想念那个时候，Hiroto，经常想。”将对上他视线。被那双眸子注视的时候，还是会忍不住发抖。“但我不后悔。”</p><p class="western">Hiroto点头。那就好，值得不值得只有你知道。输赢不过是旁人眼里的热闹。</p><p class="western">“你知道我店在哪了，以后有空就来坐坐。”Hiroto摆摆手笑。他记得将曾经说他笑起来像只睡得迷糊的长毛兔子，张不开眼。</p><p class="western">将犹豫片刻，起身说好，那么再见。衣襟上的铜扣在玻璃门间旋转出丁点眩目光亮。</p><p class="western">他或许会来，或许不会。谁知道。</p><p class="western">Hiroto用两根手指捻住右耳单戴的银珠子。已经很旧了，很多时候都记不起还戴着。</p><p class="western">他想他开始喜欢这个城市，东京。</p><p class="western">离别的人离别，</p><p class="western">滞留的人滞留，</p><p class="western">相遇的人相遇，</p><p class="western">在东京。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>